erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Kaayven
This creature resembles a gnome that has been stretched vertically to a height of a human. Its features are knobby and elongated. It is completely hairless, and its skin is a silvery grey with long hands and feet. Name Kaayven CR 2 XP 600 Alignment NE, Size Medium, Type Aberration (Kaayven) Init +2, Senses Darkvision 60ft, Perception +5 Defense AC 14, touch 12, flat-footed 12 (+2 Dex, +2 Leather Armour) HP 9 (3D8-6) Fort +1, Ref +3, Will +1 Offense Speed 30 ft. Melee bite +0 (1d4 +0 20/x2 and special), Scimitar +0 (1d6 + 0/18-20/x2) Ranged light crossbow +4 (1d8/19-20) Statistics Str 8, Dex14, Con 6, Int15, Wis 9, Cha11 BaB +2, CMB +1, CMD 12 Feats Wild Talent, combat casting Skills Acrobatics +8, Intimidate +6, Knowledge (Psionics)+8, Perception +5, Spellcraft +10, Stealth +8, Swim +13. Racial Modifiers +2 Spellcraft, +8 Swim Languages Kaayven, Common, Aklo SQ Power Point, Psionic aptitude, Naturally Psionic, Transforming Bite, Minor Energy Missile (Ex) Gear Light Crossbow, 20 crossbow bolts, Scimitar, Leather Armour Special Abilities Power Point: Has one racial power point. Power point regenerates after 8hrs rest. This can be added to class power points. Psionic aptitude: when taking a level in a psionic class, can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point Naturally Psionic: If taking a level in a psionic class take psionic talent feat instead of the wild talent feat. Transforming Bite: A Kaayven bite can transform humanoids into Kaayven thralls. Type Injury; Save Willpower DC 10+int mod+ 1/2 HD Onset 1D12 days Effect target transforms into a Kaayven Thrall. Minor Energy Missile (Ex): Spend one power point as a standard action to create a single bolt of psionic force energy for 1D6 damage. 20ft line, Reflex save DC 10+ int mod + 1/2 HD. For every 1extra power point spent you can add 1D6 (max 3D6) dmg, +10ft range (max +30ft, or target one extra creature (max +3 targets). Ecology Environment any Water Organisation company (2-4), squad (11-20 plus 1 leader of 3rd-6th level and 2 3rd-level lieutenants), or band (30-50 plus 1 3rd-level sergeant per 10 adults, 2 5th-level lieutenants, and 1 7th-level captain) Treasure standard 'BACKGROUND' Knowledge Checks Dungeoneering: - DC 10 Aberration type. DC 12 special abilities and basic physiology History - DC 15 Psionic Alien race that came from a distant planet many years ago, attempted and failed to invade Erthoria. The Kaayven are a race of psionic humanoids, that live on the 8th planet in the same solar system as Erthoria . They are cold and selfish; supposed by scholars to come from a dying planet and now looking for a world to replace theirs. About 300 years ago the Kaayven set foot on Erthoria. Their first contact with its inhabitants was in the continent of Koppa-Shin . From the beginning it was clear that the Kaayven goal was invasion. At first they raided isolated coastal settlements and lone trading ships; as more of their people arrived on Erth, their invasion plans stepped up. Soon all out war was declared as the Kaayven set their sights for Fayloft Harbor, Gras-Loonds major trading port. Over the course of 24 months they successfully blockaded the harbor before spies for the empire discovered the truth of the alien source. Gras-Loonds greatest minds built a great armada of elemental bound craft and the war was taken to the Kaayvenian home world. The Kaayven were ultimately defeated; their mighty race crippled beyond repair. Official reports at the time stated they would never be a threat to Erthoria again, with most of Kaayven technology destroyed. Many Kaayven were left behind on Erth as a result of the failed invasion. At first they were taken as prisoners with some even tried for war crimes and imprisoned indefinitely. Most, however were forced into menial labor. Eventually, the Empror of Gras-Loond ruled that despite the Kaayvens selfish dispositions many were soldiers following orders. With this in mind he gave full ammesty to any Kaayven willing to renounce their planets ties and become citizens of Gras-Loond. Very little else is known about these beings that crossed the gulf of space to invade Erthoria. This is due to all information regarding them being kept classified by the empire of Gras-Loond. What is known is that they appear to come from an advanced civilization, with great crafts capable of travel amongst the stars and their technology is psionic-based. All Kaayven are expert swimmers and is assumed their world is mostly water based. The Kaayven seem to be born with the innate ability to use pisonics, something that is a bit of a rarity on Erth. Their most feared ability however, is turning other beings into a “Kaayven Thrall”. These thralls are under the complete control of any Kaayven nearby and are used primarily as slave labor and sword fodder. It is a long held belief that that the Kaayven are interested in Erths primary resource of water. Since the end of their attempted invasion this theory has been revised. The Kaayvens left behind after the truce was called, have showed no interest in Erths water and their agenda is still unknown. Category:Bestiary Category:History Category:Character Index